


Two Years

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Gunplay, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have different ways of acknowledging the anniversary of her shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

It was the two-year anniversary of the day she was shot, the day that her wild crusade had almost ended with her violent death in his arms. She was in his arms again tonight, her neck warm against his lips as he kissed his way toward the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning it with familiar hands. His shirt was already off, having been dropped near the bedroom door as they entered; he finished with hers and tossed it in the same direction.

She interrupted before he could go any further, pressing against him even as she worked to remove his pants and boxers, busy hands tugging at the material. He captured her mouth for just a moment before ridding her of her pants, leaving her in only her bra and panties. They fell to the bed together, eager limbs tangled.

Somehow she wound up straddling him, giving him easy access to her bra, so he unclasped it and tossed it aside. He rolled her over in the next second, pressing his lips on the rosy reminder of that dark day, a scar that may have faded physically, but was just as vivid in his nightmares as it always had been. They’d been together long enough that he rarely stopped to lavish so much attention on it, even when it called to him, but tonight he couldn’t help himself. Two years. 

He backed away to study it, so calm in the quiet light of the bedroom. Then he bent back down to kiss it again, tongue soothing, lips healing. His focus on anything else they had been doing had vanished, needing to get lost in her scar as the memories came crashing back. It wasn’t until he felt her long fingers carding through his hair, gripping the sides of his head and forcing his eyes to turn to her, that he saw how much she needed him to stop. Every urge in him was countered by fierce refusal in her.

“Don’t. It’s not worth it.”

He looked down at her, confused. “But you could have died. I just need to---“

“No.” Her tone made him freeze. “You don’t need to do this. You don’t need to torture yourself with a reminder of what happened that day. It was just a man and a gun. Don’t give it more power than that.”

“Kate---“

This time she shut him up with her tongue, pushed past his lips and into the heat of his mouth. He responded with everything he could give her, desperation and an apology all in one. His hips pressed her further into the mattress, his erection firm against the dampness of her panties. Their kiss finally broke when she mumbled against him.

“Go get my gun.”

He pulled away, wide-eyed. “I don’t understand.” Except that somehow he did, with some part of him that had been observing her too closely for five years. Still, he needed to hear it.

“I want to show you that it’s just an object. Something to be used, and not always in the worst of ways.”

He scrambled off the bed, disoriented and terribly aroused. His shaky hands passed the weapon to her, and he watched eagerly as she removed the magazine and inspected the chamber, making sure it was safe before she set it down next to her. Then she dragged her panties down her legs and kicked them off the foot of the bed, letting her legs fall open.

It was easy to see how turned on she was; swollen, pink, and wet. His need was just as obvious, his cock thick and heavy as he hovered near her, unsure of what she wanted from him. He watched hungrily as she picked up the gun and brought it between her legs, letting the muzzle slide through the slickness as she closed her eyes. She teased her own clit, rubbing against it with steady pressure.

He could only observe for so long before he had to be more involved, leaning forward to take the gun from her hand, her eyes still closed and her breathing increasingly uneven. Nervous, but wanting to do this for her, for them, he touched the weapon to her opening. When she spread her legs even wider for him, letting him see her arousal so clearly, he pushed it forward until it was buried up to the trigger.

When he heard her moan, a sound somewhere between need and relief, he looked up and saw that she was staring at him, silently asking for more. 

He wanted more, too.

Driven by his eager hand, the gun began thrusting in and out of her body; even with the limits of its length, it was impressive to watch it get lost inside her on each forward slide. It was all so wrong, but too fucking hot to stop, and he worked her hard with the weapon, her hips beginning to ride it as her control slipped away.

Never slowing with the gun, he reached his free hand toward her and ran his fingers through the wetness dripping there. Then, he brought them up to her clit and let his fingertips press against her, rewarded by louder encouragement spilling from her open mouth. His eyes never left the weapon, completely mesmerized by the way her juices so perfectly coated the barrel, allowing him to fuck her even faster as she writhed on the bed.

Somehow, even in her building frenzy, she was able to knock his hand away so that she could rub her own clit, gasping a new demand for him.

“Touch yourself while you get me off with my gun. I want you to come, too.”

He did as she asked, of course, keeping the gun moving rapidly within her body as he wrapped a large hand around the base of his cock. He stroked himself as readily as he fucked her, knowing that they were both on the verge of falling apart. Her long fingers moved furiously, her back arching, her desperate voice chanting some barely coherent plea. Castle. _Fuck. More. Now._

Rising up on his knees, he did his best to keep the gun pistoning when he came, warm fluid shooting between her legs in erratic spurts, his head falling back and his focus pulled away from her for just a moment. As soon as he regained control, he looked back down to her and let the gun work with the additional moisture to push her over the edge while her fingers never stilled.

She came harder than she had in quite a while, her cry full of pleasure and suppressed emotion. It took a while for her to stop bucking against the gun, clinging to it as she calmed back down, and it was one of the most erotic things he had witnessed; her flushed body, covered with him and gripping her weapon, unwilling to move on.

Finally pulling away from her, he admired the evidence of both of them on the gun before he set it aside. Needing some time to recover, he simply dropped to the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist while they quietly processed what they had just done.

It had been two years, but they were going to be okay. Maybe even better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt:"Roleplay, gun play. He fucks her with her service piece."


End file.
